


Hell of a Rescue Party

by westiec



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Peggy Carter as Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westiec/pseuds/westiec
Summary: Bucky turned his mind forcefully back to Peggy in the red dress. Steve in the tights. Then Peggy in the tights and Steve in the red dress. That would be a hell of a rescue party.





	Hell of a Rescue Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once More With Foresight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386139) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this excellent mental image which just would not let me go. First time drawing on a tablet, which was fun and exciting! XD


End file.
